<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>witcher &amp; the warbler by dandelionslute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662115">witcher &amp; the warbler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionslute/pseuds/dandelionslute'>dandelionslute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionslute/pseuds/dandelionslute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt catches Jaskier staring at him while he's messing around with someone else. Geralt is confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jaskier kisses someone else but shoots heart (or fuckme) eyes at Geralt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so maybe Geralt <em>does</em> feel a little tinge of <em>something</em> when he looks up and sees Jaskier round the corner with a giddy grin and stagger in his step, a small brown haired woman pressing his back into the wall and giggling against his cheek. Maybe he <em>does</em> feel his heart pick up the tempo, which is, afterall, unusual for him, when their lips meet and Jaskier’s hands find their place on her hips. Maybe he <em>does</em> drink the rest of his ale too quickly and signal the barkeep to bring him two more, pretending not to notice Jaskier even though he’s staring right at him. </p><p>Geralt quickly shifts his eyes. The barkeep brings him two more ales and he drinks the first in three gulps.</p><p>He can’t help himself, and he looks back to the bard. God, the woman’s got her head buried in his neck and he’s very clearly enjoying it. Geralt frowns. Why does he feel like this? He eyes his ale and wonders if somebody’s slipped something in there. He looks back at Jaskier, whose eyes are closed and his hairs a bit sweaty and sticking to his brow, and his lips are parted, just a little. Geralt stares for too long and Jaskier’s eyes flick open, and <em>fuck, </em>he’s looking right at Geralt.</p><p>Geralt knows he should look away but he just can’t. His pupils dilate and he can practically hear Jaskier’s pulse. Jaskier tips his head back a little and opens his mouth, a tiny sigh escapes and he bites his lower lip, hangs his head over the woman’s shoulder, and looks straight at Geralt with a tiny smirk.</p><p><em>What the fuck</em>, Geralt thinks. He sculls his final ale, throws some coins on the table, picks up his coat and swords, and makes a line for the door. He pulls it open, quickly looks behind him and sees Jaskier pushing away from the woman as she confusedly tries to grab him back. Geralt almost growls because he <em>can’t</em> have Jaskier follow him right now, but it’s also the only thing in the world he wants. Things were never this complicated before that stupid bard showed up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jaskier follows Geralt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geralt! Hey, wait, wait up!”</p><p>Geralt keeps walking back to the small room they’ve hired for the night, pretending not to hear Jaskier.</p><p>“Ger-alt,” Jaskier sings, skipping his feet and kicking up dust from the road.</p><p>Geralt reaches the door but he can’t unlock it soon enough before Jaskier is bumping up behind him.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” Jaskier hums, and the way the<em> s </em>rolls of his tongue makes Geralt flinch and sweat.</p><p>“You seemed preoccupied,” Geralt huffs, fumbling with the lock and pushing the door open. It’s no warmer inside than it is outside. He traces a sign in the air, Igni, birthing a small flame in his palm that he uses to light a lantern and then the fireplace.</p><p>Jaskier snickers. “A pretty girl, but.. eh.. one sees enough pretty girls after a while, right?”</p><p>“One should still be grateful for them when they show interest,” Geralt tips his head and throws his sword off his shoulder. </p><p>Jaskier shrugs. “I suppose.” He moves close to the fire and drops to the floor, sitting on his knees. “She kept calling me <em>Jasper</em>.” He makes a face.</p><p>Geralt laughs quietly. “Close enough.”</p><p>Jaskier glares at him. “Okay, <em>Gerald.”</em></p><p>“I’ve been called worse.”</p><p>“Like the Butcher of Blaviken?”</p><p>Geralt stares at him. Jaskier puts his hands up in surrender and sucks in his cheeks. “Sorry, just a joke.”</p><p>Geralt moves about the room, leaving his coat on the table and kicking his boots off. Most of the time they camp, in the woods, where the luxury of removing heavy clothing is not available. But they’ve had a good run - Geralt a few monsters, Jaskier a few songs - they can afford a room tonight where boots can be pulled off and coats can be shed.</p><p>Geralt notices Jaskier’s brow sweating as he warms himself by the fire. The hair on his chest damp, top buttons undone and his strips his coat off, too. Jaskier stretches his legs out in front of him and crosses them at the ankles, lifting his chin to look at Geralt. “There’s room for one more,” he says slyly, patting the floor beside him. His eyes shine and his lower lip hangs slightly and Geralt can see his tongue rubbing over the edge of teeth. No wonder women threw themselves to him at every inn. What a flirt.</p><p>“We should sleep,” Geralt gruffs and sits on the egde of the bed. “<em>You</em> should sleep. We have a long walk tomorrow.”</p><p>Jaskier scoffs and twists on the floor to look back at Geralt. “And what is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“You’ve got weak legs.”</p><p>He wished Jaskier would just go to sleep and stop talking. Stop looking at him like that. Stop sweating. Stop unbuttoning his goddamn shirt. “Stop fidgeting. Take it off or button it back up.”</p><p>Jaskier smiles. “It’s hot. <em>I’m sorry.</em> Some of us manly men have hair on our chest, that gets wet in the heat of the fire.” </p><p><em>Among other things</em>, Geralt thinks. He won’t admit how the word <em>wet</em> coming off Jaskier’s tongue makes him feel. He lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling. </p><p>“Do I sense a hint of frustration, Geralt. Not enough attention at the inn for you, heh?” Jaskier teases, scratching the floor aimlessly.</p><p>Geralt ignores him.</p><p>“Or maybe jealousy,” he hears Jaskier stand, slow steps towards the bed and Geralt’s breath hitches in his throat.</p><p>“Geralt, the <em>White Wolf</em>, jealous of Jaskier, the talented songbird,” Jaskier spins in a circle with his arms wide, smiling gleefully. “Who would ever have thought?”</p><p>Geralt’s leg twitches and he looks at Jaskier from the bed, eyes low.</p><p>“Jealous that the bard had claimed a marvellous mistress for the evening,” he continues giddily.</p><p>“And where is she then?” Geralt interrupts his bragging.</p><p>Jaskier grins and cocks his head. “Like I said, different night, same pretty, boring woman. Gets old.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt mutters and closes his eyes.</p><p>He feels hands on his knees.</p><p>“But this isn’t old,” Jaskier murmurs, and Geralt can only imagine the look on his face. Sly and sarcastic and venomous and hungry.</p><p>“Maybe the witcher isn’t jealous of the <em>warbler</em>… maybe the witcher is jealous of the <em>women</em>,” Jaskier breathes and crawls onto the bed between Geralt’s thighs. They let him in. </p><p>“Maybe,” Jaskier continues, mostly because he never shuts up but also because Geralt has no idea what to say to stop him, “Maybe the witcher wants the warbler for himself.” Jaskier’s hands creep from knees to belly to chest. </p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt’s voice is laced with warning and want.</p><p>“Oh what? You don’t want this? I saw you watching me in the inn. You could barely keep your eyes off me. Drinking your ale and clenching your jaw, watching that girl run her fingers in my hair. That’s not the only place her fingers ran, Geralt,” his name rolls of Jaskier’s tongue like honey. “In loose waists of pants they danced.”</p><p>Geralt growls and in one quick movement he grabs one of Jaskier’s hands at the wrists. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Jaskier smirks. Is he the only person who isn’t terrified by a witcher grabbing his wrist? Geralt sees no fear in his eyes. Only a furious, feverish, feral glowing. </p><p>Jaskier stares back and gasps under his breath. “Your eyes.”</p><p>Geralt can only imagine. His pupils dilate to huge black moons when he’s angry, affectionate.. aroused. They must be huge. He can’t hide it from Jaskier. The bard is kneeling over him now, knees between Geralt’s, one hand on his chest and the other still in Geralt’s tight grip.</p><p>“Someone’s put a spell on me.”</p><p>Jaskier’s silent for a moment and then laughs. “A spell? No Geralt, you’re just in love with me.”</p><p>“No. A spell,” Geralt groans and throws Jaskier’s hand aside, but his body stays still.</p><p>“I’ve put a spell on you,” Jaskier says flirtatiously and takes Geralt’s chin in his free hand, roughly casting his face to the left, then right. Observing, examining. “You’re all caught up in my charm. You can’t tell me you don’t feel this too,” Jaskier licks his lips and drops his hand from Geralt’s face, moving down to his belly. “You feel it in here,” he speaks slowly, hand dragging down even lower, “and here.”</p><p>Geralt’s upper lip twitches and in a moment he pulls Jaskier down on top of him and crashes their bodies together hard, their kneecaps knock and rib cages crush into one another. “You flirt and flirt,” he says roughly into Jaskier’s ear, almost biting, breathing against skin and blowing hair into Jaskier’s cheek. “Are you all talk, bard, or can you walk too?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. part three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's just porn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“You flirt and flirt,” he says roughly into Jaskier’s ear, almost biting, breathing against skin and blowing hair into Jaskier’s cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you all talk, bard, or can you walk too?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Geralt expects Jaskier to leap up at this point of no return; eyes wide in horror or shame, leap to the other side of the room and start listing off all the excuses in the book.</p><p>Instead, he brings his face to meet Geralt's and lets his lips hover just close enough that Geralt could move a fraction of an inch and be kissing him. But he doesn't, because in all honestly, he kind of like the teasing. And if Jaskier wants this, he can work for it.</p><p>"You look like a wild animal," Jaskier murmurs, drinking in the sight of Geralt's huge black pupils with just the thinnest ring of yellow around them.</p><p>"I fuck like one, too," Geralt smirks and his eyes search Jaskier's for a moment afterwards. Questioning. </p><p>"Ah," Jaskier clicks his tongue, moving back without ever having touched his lips to Geralt's and Geralt silently curses him for that. "You'll have to do better than that to scare me off."</p><p>Geralt chuckles and <em>damn, is he really that transparent? </em>He grabs both of Jaskier's forearms and wraps his fingers around them, hard. "I'm not trying to scare you off. I'm trying to warn you," he tips his head and Jaskier, confident, cocky, arrogant Jaskier, swallows nervously.</p><p>Still holding Jaskier's arms, Geralt uses the strong muscles of his stomach to pull himself upright, now sitting on the edge of the bed with Jaskier stuck firmly in his lap, knees awkwardly crowded between Geralt's thighs. "Come now, bard, where's all your chatter?"</p><p>Jaskier grins and licks his lips. "No need for chatter when I can do this," he says, and he presses his mouth to Geralt's, lips soft but the intention behind them very much not. Geralt kisses him back, mouths parted and sliding together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Tongues twisting and a gentle catch of teeth here and there.</p><p>Jaskier, still held still by fingers around his arms, kicks his legs out and throws them over Geralt's thighs without breaking away, and he's sitting in Geralt's lap now, hips rocking down languidly, a little too lazily for Geralt's liking. He bucks his own hips upwards and it seems to spark Jaskier's interest, the bard moaning gently and pushing down into his lap with more fever.</p><p>Geralt releases Jaskier's arms and his hands immediately sink into the length of his hair and take hold at his scalp, pulling almost a little too hard, kiss deepening almost a little too much, but Geralt takes it all and still wants more. </p><p>Jaskier pulls away and breaths for a moment before running his hands through Geralt's hair and raising his eyebrows. "When did you last <em>wash</em> this?"</p><p>Geralt growls and <em>picks Jaskier up</em> and turns them around, pushing Jaskier's back down onto the bed and tearing off his boots and trousers while Jaskier frantically unfastens the few top buttons of his own chemise and pulls it over his head. When he looks back at Geralt, he realises he is fully clothed, while Jaskier is very much <em>not.</em></p><p>"Well this is hardly fair," he pouts, and bends his arms up to rest his hands behind his head as if he were lounging by a cool spring in summer. He watches Geralt's eyes drag over his body, and lets his legs part. His cock is hard and curved up against his belly, and he bites his lip. "Come on.. what are you waiting for?"</p><p>Geralt sinks to his knees and pulls Jaskier by the calves until he's at the edge of the bed, and before he can say another stupid word, Geralt licks up the length of his cock and wraps his lips around the head of it. <em>It's been a while since he's done that.</em></p><p>Jaskier groans immediately, wave of warm heat washing over him. He looks down and can't quite process what he's seeing, what's <em>actually</em> happening right now; Geralt's mouth moving up and down his cock, strong jaw looking even more beautiful somehow; strands of white hair framing his face and his tongue moving out to treat Jaskier to wet licks at the tip of his cock, before that mouth swallows him down again and buries him back in warm heat. Jaskier's head spins and he grips the bedsheets just for something to hold on to.</p><p>Just when he thinks this couldn't <em>be</em> more decadent, Geralt reaches his arm up the length of his body and presses against Jaskier's lips with two fingers, pushing inside wen Jaskier opens his mouth for them, and Jaskier doesn't know what else to do but suck them as if he was in Geralt's place right now. They taste like him, and Geralt, and worn leather, and he licks at them hungrily until Geralt pulls them from his mouth again.</p><p>Jaskier whines at the loss until he feels Geralt drag them down past his cock and pushes them against the sensitive skin there. Jaskier gasps, and groans, and pushes his head back against the bed as Geralt slowly pushes them inside him, all while still sliding his cock in and out of his mouth. He's gentle, letting Jaskier control the speed, the force, but Jaskier's greedy. He just wants all of it, now. He pushes his hips down at Geralt and he gets the idea, pushing his fingers in as much as he can and Jaskier keens at the feeling of them, bending his knees a little. Geralt angles them up a little, rubs them up and down and waits until Jaskier's steady in his panting and gasping to pull his mouth from his cock and ask "Quiet now, aren't we?"</p><p>Jaskier swears at him, tries to, anyway, but falls back against the sheets with nothing but a stammering sound and twitching cock.</p><p>"Who would've thought, all I've needed to do to shut you up all these years is fuck you," Geralt says, low voice rumbling against Jaskier's cock, and it makes Jaskier clench his jaw, grit his teeth, impatiently.</p><p>"You can't.. shut.. me.." and Jaskier can't even finish his sentence because Geralt's twisting his fingers so deliciously and it makes Jaskier's breath catch in his throat, lips parting and sweat pooling in the gorgeous dip between his collarbones, and Geralt can't wait anymore. He drags his fingers from Jaskier, slowly, and stands. He manhandles Jaskier further up the bed and Jaskier is a willing participant, long limbs submitting to Geralt's maneuvering.</p><p>Geralt looks him over like a piece of meat as he undresses, taking in every sweet inch of Jaskier, hair across his chest leading down his belly to his cock; beautiful long limbs relaxed and splayed across the bed; cock still <em>absolutely throbbing hard</em> and glistening at the tip.</p><p>"Fuck," he murmurs and Jaskier hears it - smirks in response.</p><p>He drags a hand along the length of his body, showing off, giving Geralt a filthy look. "I know, right?"</p><p>Geralt's lip twitches and crawls up between Jaskier's legs, spreads them wide and Jaskier doesn't even flinch. "You're confident, I'll give you that," he says, pushing the head of his cock against Jaskier and finding him tight, so tight, but surprisingly accommodating after taking Geralt's fingers. "This your plan all along then?" he grunts, going slow, watching Jaskier for any pain but it's just <em>obscene lust</em> plastered across his face.</p><p>"Make me jealous downstairs, give me eyes even with another's hand on your cock," he says, settling inside Jaskier for a moment and then slowly dragging out, and the noise Jaskier makes sounds like what heaven must. "Come up here with your flirty act and see how far you can get?"</p><p>Geralt's not sure what he expects, Jaskier's far from answering coherently like this, and instead he just gets a delicious whine when Geralt picks up the pace and moves his hips back and forth, in and out, and <em>oh wow this is happening.</em> Jaskier's nodding frantically, hands gripping at Geralt's arms where they push into the bed either side him. "Wanted to see if you'd bite," he says breathlessly, and Geralt chuckles, leans down and murmurs into his neck. "Oh, I bite."</p><p>Jaskier whimpers when Geralt sinks his teeth into his neck and then soothes the mark with a long, slow kiss. Geralt's cock moving in and out of him feels like sensory overload, too much, not enough, who knows anymore? His mind is a mess and all he can think is a mixture of <em>oh god we're actually fucking</em> and <em>i think i'm in love with you.</em> He keeps both to himself and instead settles for sounds, sounds that make Geralt thrust harder and a little faster, dropping down to rest on his elbow and resting his head on Jaskier's shoulder.</p><p>"Touch me," Jaskier whispers and Geralt shakes his head.</p><p>"I'm busy. Touch yourself."</p><p>And Jaskier doesn't need to be told twice, his hand jumps down to his cock and he pulls it in the way he knows he likes, twisting at the head, moving in time with Geralt as much as he can. "Fuck," he groans and his hips jerk, and before Geralt can even ask, he's looking down between them and watching himself come all over his belly with Geralt buried deep inside of him.</p><p>"Oh," Geralt smirks, his hips not relenting. "Been waiting for that one for a while," he chuckles, and Jaskier breathes heavy underneath him.</p><p>"Shut it," he moans, still gently tugging his cock, riding his orgasm to the end, Geralt nipping along his jaw and neck.</p><p>"God," Geralt groans and pushes back up onto his hands, leaning back and holding Jaskier by the hips, taking in the sight of him. Just a mess, everywhere; hair dishevelled, bottom lip hanging open on a gasp still, sweat across his chest and come streaked up his belly. Jaskier tightening around him as his orgasm comes and goes, leaving him panting and completely relaxed underneath Geralt.</p><p>"Can I...?" Geralt asks, still thrusting, looking between his cock and Jaskier's eyes, waiting.</p><p>"Don't you go anywhere," Jaskier pouts, legs wrapping around to pull Geralt in nice and close. Geralt bites his bottom lip and the sinful sight of Jaskier completely fucked out below him tips him over the edge, body hunching over Jaskier as he comes, groaning and dropping his head, thrusts eventually settling until he's just still completely buried in Jaskier and just lazily pushing into him.</p><p>Jaskier makes a smug noise in his throat. "The Witcher fucks The Warbler... it'll be my greatest song yet."</p><p>Geralt groans.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>